Cerca del cielo 2
by Lichi2
Summary: Historia Original - Secuela de Cerca del cielo /s/11059600/1/Cerca-del-cielo) Empieza una nueva historia, donde el cielo y el infierno se enfrenteran con ribetes inesperados para los usuarios de la agencia 'Cerca del cielo' - BL/Yaoi
1. Capitulo 1 - Otra vez todo

Cerca del cielo,la agencia de abogados demoniaca se habia echo conocida gracias a takeshi y sus dia estando en el lobbie yamamoto se acerca a takeshi y a kaoru

-luci sama va a traer dos nuevos akumas a la empresa

-¿estas seguro?-acota takeshi

-a lo mejor no estamos haciendo bien nuestro empleo-dice kaoru preocupado

-no lo creo,yo lo he hecho bien no como otros-señala yamamoto mirando a takeshi

-¿y cuando llegaran esos akumas yamamoto san?-consulta kaoru

-no lo se,pero sera pronto,hay que estar atento a los cambios de la oficina-indica marchandose

En la tierra un joven junto a otros intentan robar un cruzero pero son descubiertos por los guardias del trasatlantido y al tratar de huir el joven cae al mar muriendo despertar se encuentra en una sala de color rojo fuego,asustado se levanta y mira a su alrededor topandose con una mujer voluptuosa de cabellera rojiza y ojos penetrantes quien se le acerca sonriente

-bienvenido al infierno toshiro kun

-¿t-tu quien eres?-le dice asustado

-me llamo lucifer y soy el señor de este infierno,desde hoy eres mi sirviente

-¿acaso estoy muerto?-le dice sorprendido

-asi es-agachandose le toca los cabellos-debes ser fuerte o seras devorado por tus propios temores-sus palabras lo dejan muy atemorizado

Al mismo tiempo en una vieja casa se produce un voraz incendio causado por un conflicto entre pandillas,un joven drogadicto intenta salvar a su hermana pero una viga le cae encima y asi pierde la vida

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en el mismo cuarto que viese toshiro, encontrandose con luci sama en su version de ganster el cual sacando un arma le apunta al rostro

-vas a morir

-lo dudo-le dice muy tranquilo quitandole el arma de las manos-con un arma de juguete no matarias ni una mosca

-vaya,otro se hubiese asustado-recuerda a toshiro que temblaba cerca de ellos mirandolo luci-soy lucifer y ese de alla es toshiro

-h-hola-acota timido

-ya veo,este es mi castigo y el ¿porque esta aqui?

-por-se lo iba a decir pero toshiro le hacia señas con las manos para que se mantuviese en silencio-por asesinar a los curiosos

-entiendo-responde algo nervioso

-desde hoy ambos trabajaran en cerca del cielo-señala luci sama

-¿que es eso?-indica el que llegase

-es una agencia de abogados demoniacos itara kun-le dice antes de enviarlos a ese edificio sin que lograsen sacar mas informacion

De eso ya ha pasado un año y ambos trabajan arduo junto a kaoru,yamamoto y takeshi quien mas adelante cambiaria su vida nuevamente


	2. Capitulo 2 - Akuma ushi

En la agencia cerca del cielo las cosas iban normal hasta que un dia yamamoto les dice cuando se reunen en la sala de conferencias

-luci sama ha decidido medir nuestro trabajo de acuerdo a la cantidad de almas que hemos recolectado en nuestras oficinas y quienes no cumplan con la meta de 10 almas o mas seran removidos y trasladados a akuma ushi

-eso ¿que es?-consulta takeshi curioso

-es una agencia inferior a la nuestra donde los akumas salen en busca de almas humanas para ser convertidas en akumas-idica itara como todo un experto,luego mirando a takeshi piensa contento-"al fin me podre deshacer de ese pelotudo"

-veamos,por supuesto yo no sere removido ya que tengo 20 almas,ven-enseña yamamoto su registro orgulloso-itara ¿cual es tu registro de almas?

-mm,16 y contando yamamoto-le dice orgulloso-y tu ¿toshiro cuantas almas humanas has obtenido?

-13..aunque no es facil siendo nuevo itara san

-muy bien los dos-acota yamamoto,se coloca junto a kaoru que estaba algo nervioso-y ¿cuantos kaoru chan?

-no me llames asi-se separa serio-mi lista es de 12 almas humanas

-te felicito kaoru chan-le dice contento takeshi

-faltas tu takeshi-le indica yamamoto serio

-yo..pues..-se pone nervioso-dejemos este asunto,ademas no creo que luci sama haga lo que dijo,solo lo hace para asustarnos chicos

-¿cuanto llevas takeshi?-le dice kaoru a su lado preocupado

-lo siento kaoru chan,solo llevo 6 almas humanas,pero me pondre al dia ya lo veras-en eso bajo sus pies se abre un portal magico,itara asustado se coloca tras toshiro

-¿que pasa itara san?-le dice desconcertado con su actitud

-n-nada toshiro-mirando a yamamoto-¿que es eso yamamoto san?

-es un circulo magico para recoger a los akumas que no cumplen con su meta,le dije a ese tonto que hiciese bien su trabajo pero

Kaoru queria acercarsele a takeshi sin embargo una barrera se lo impide,takeshi al notar su angustia le dice sonriendo

-no te preocupes,solo cambiare de lugar,en cuanto tenga la lista completada regresare,te lo prometo y nos vemos en el apartamento en la noche ¿si?-luego desaparece

-taakeshi-solo dice de rodillas kaoru,esperando de que le fuese bien alla

Al despertar takeshi se topa con muchos archivadores y a los akumas exhaustos igual que en una editorial a punto de entregar un manuscrito,Camina por entre el papeleo que estaba tirado por el suelo y se acerca a un akuma que tenia recostada su cabeza sobre su escritorio

-buenas..etto me llamo takeshi y..

-otro mas que no logro completar su lista-le dice el akuma levantandose-soy katame,ven conmigo saori sama te esta esperando-se levanta y camina taambaleandose

-"que vida me espera aqui,ya quiero regresar con kaoru chan"-pensaba takeshi preocupado al ver a los akumas de alli a unas enormes puertas con extraños dibujos

-al otro lado esta saori sama,esperala y no toques nada-luego el akuma se marcha

Takeshi traspasa las puertas,se topa con una sala tapizada de rojo carmesi con cortinaje oscuro

-sus gustos son parecidos a los de luci sama

-tu eres takeshi-le dice apareciendo una mujer de cabellera oscura larga con dos moños terminados en serpientes,de poco pecho y estatura baja-soy saori,pero aqui todos me llaman saori sama,bienvenido a akuma ushi

-gracias..etto ¿cuanto tiempo tengo que permanecer aqui hasta regresar a cerca de cielo?

-apenas llegaste y ya te quieres ir,bueno me alegra que tengas esos pensamientos takeshi,si logras completar tu lista con diez almas humanas se te dejara volver a tu antiguo empleo demoniaco,de lo contrario permaneceras aqui por otros mil años

-dices que si logro 4 almas humanas mas sere libre de este horrible calabozo ¿verdad?

-asi es,el trabajo consiste en ir en busca de las almas a las calles,con este detector magico sabras cuales son las almas compatibles y con esta pistola lunar las cazaras,despues firmaras el contrato y listo-le enseña los aparatos

-oh,que arma mas genial-le dice manipulandola saliendo un disparo que destruye una maseta-lo siento

-se te descontara de tus horas como akuma-le dice ella sonriendo

-no es nada bonita-se dice en voz baja,saliendo con sus implementos ve el cielo y piensa melancolico-"sere capaz de lograrlo kaoru chan".Desde ese dia su vida seria diferente y un grave problema le acaerra un dolor de cabezas descomunal...


	3. Capitulo 3 - Icaros

En la agencia cerca del cielo las cosas iban normal hasta que un dia yamamoto les dice cuando se reunen en la sala de conferencias

-luci sama ha decidido medir nuestro trabajo de acuerdo a la cantidad de almas que hemos recolectado en nuestras oficinas y quienes no cumplan con la meta de 10 almas o mas seran removidos y trasladados a akuma ushi

-eso ¿que es?-consulta takeshi curioso

-es una agencia inferior a la nuestra donde los akumas salen en busca de almas humanas para ser convertidas en akumas-idica itara como todo un experto,luego mirando a takeshi piensa contento-"al fin me podre deshacer de ese pelotudo"

-veamos,por supuesto yo no sere removido ya que tengo 20 almas,ven-enseña yamamoto su registro orgulloso-itara ¿cual es tu registro de almas?

-mm,16 y contando yamamoto-le dice orgulloso-y tu ¿toshiro cuantas almas humanas has obtenido?

-13..aunque no es facil siendo nuevo itara san

-muy bien los dos-acota yamamoto,se coloca junto a kaoru que estaba algo nervioso-y ¿cuantos kaoru chan?

-no me llames asi-se separa serio-mi lista es de 12 almas humanas

-te felicito kaoru chan-le dice contento takeshi

-faltas tu takeshi-le indica yamamoto serio

-yo..pues..-se pone nervioso-dejemos este asunto,ademas no creo que luci sama haga lo que dijo,solo lo hace para asustarnos chicos

-¿cuanto llevas takeshi?-le dice kaoru a su lado preocupado

-lo siento kaoru chan,solo llevo 6 almas humanas,pero me pondre al dia ya lo veras-en eso bajo sus pies se abre un portal magico,itara asustado se coloca tras toshiro

-¿que pasa itara san?-le dice desconcertado con su actitud

-n-nada toshiro-mirando a yamamoto-¿que es eso yamamoto san?

-es un circulo magico para recoger a los akumas que no cumplen con su meta,le dije a ese tonto que hiciese bien su trabajo pero

Kaoru queria acercarsele a takeshi sin embargo una barrera se lo impide,takeshi al notar su angustia le dice sonriendo

-no te preocupes,solo cambiare de lugar,en cuanto tenga la lista completada regresare,te lo prometo y nos vemos en el apartamento en la noche ¿si?-luego desaparece

-taakeshi-solo dice de rodillas kaoru,esperando de que le fuese bien alla

Al despertar takeshi se topa con muchos archivadores y a los akumas exhaustos igual que en una editorial a punto de entregar un manuscrito,Camina por entre el papeleo que estaba tirado por el suelo y se acerca a un akuma que tenia recostada su cabeza sobre su escritorio

-buenas..etto me llamo takeshi y..

-otro mas que no logro completar su lista-le dice el akuma levantandose-soy katame,ven conmigo saori sama te esta esperando-se levanta y camina taambaleandose

-"que vida me espera aqui,ya quiero regresar con kaoru chan"-pensaba takeshi preocupado al ver a los akumas de alli a unas enormes puertas con extraños dibujos

-al otro lado esta saori sama,esperala y no toques nada-luego el akuma se marcha

Takeshi traspasa las puertas,se topa con una sala tapizada de rojo carmesi con cortinaje oscuro

-sus gustos son parecidos a los de luci sama

-tu eres takeshi-le dice apareciendo una mujer de cabellera oscura larga con dos moños terminados en serpientes,de poco pecho y estatura baja-soy saori,pero aqui todos me llaman saori sama,bienvenido a akuma ushi

-gracias..etto ¿cuanto tiempo tengo que permanecer aqui hasta regresar a cerca de cielo?

-apenas llegaste y ya te quieres ir,bueno me alegra que tengas esos pensamientos takeshi,si logras completar tu lista con diez almas humanas se te dejara volver a tu antiguo empleo demoniaco,de lo contrario permaneceras aqui por otros mil años

-dices que si logro 4 almas humanas mas sere libre de este horrible calabozo ¿verdad?

-asi es,el trabajo consiste en ir en busca de las almas a las calles,con este detector magico sabras cuales son las almas compatibles y con esta pistola lunar las cazaras,despues firmaras el contrato y listo-le enseña los aparatos

-oh,que arma mas genial-le dice manipulandola saliendo un disparo que destruye una maseta-lo siento

-se te descontara de tus horas como akuma-le dice ella sonriendo

-no es nada bonita-se dice en voz baja,saliendo con sus implementos ve el cielo y piensa melancolico-"sere capaz de lograrlo kaoru chan".Desde ese dia su vida seria diferente y un grave problema le acaerra un dolor de cabezas descomunal...


	4. Capitulo 4 - Los recolectores nivel 1

Ademas de la agencia cerca del cielo y akuma ushi donde estaba ahora takeshi existia otro organismo de los demonios,parecida a los shikigamis,conocida como grupo se formo hace mas de medio siglo,siendo los primeros los reclectores 1 como se dividian.

"Su lider es un tenshi caido llamado rafael,este estaba en desacuerdo con las reglas del cielo y se lo hace saber a kamisama pero el no lo escucha y lo manda a meditar al salon del silencio,rafael a diferencia de los demas tenshi no acepta su mandato y huye al mundo mortal

Kamisama que no aceptaba la desobediencia,lo castiga devolviendole su vida,entonces rafael reniega de el y se vuelve un ladron,cometiendo los siete pecados capitales,llevando a cabo uno se enfrenta a la policia y termina muerto llegando a la oficina de lucifer que se le presenta como un juez

-hoy sera tu juicio para dar tu sentencia

-¿que pasa aqui?¿que es este lugar?

-este es el infierno y yo soy el diablo,quien juzgara tus pecados rafael kun

-entonces estoy muerto otra vez-dice relajado sentandose,sacando unas papas fritas que estaban en un pote sobre una mesita

-oye esas papas son mias-le dice lucifer enojado quitando el pote

-te escucho ¿cual es mi sentencia cuernudo?-le dice calmado

-soy lucifer sama tu nuevo amo

-ya lo entendi,¿cual es?

-me gusta tu aptitud,eres acto para lo que estoy buscando rafael kun

-¿que trabajo es ese?

-recogedor de almas

-eh-le dice asombrado

-escucha,a veces las almas que son escogidas para ser akumas,son corrompidas por el miasma por lo que debemos recogerlas y devolverlas al vacio,asi no reencarnaran y el sistema de la existencia estara a salvo

-lo que quieres decir con todas esas palabrotas extrañas,es que mataria almas humanas ¿verdad?

-asi es,ese sera tu castigo

-de acuerdo acepto tu reto,desde hace tiempo estaba aburrido pero estoy seguro de que lo que me propones sera divertido y yo le pondre el nombre a ese grupo

-como digas,eso si tienes una condicion mas

-¿cual?,si es dinero no tengo

-no es eso,sino que tendras que formar tu grupo con dos akumas mas,ya que el espiritu del akuma se desgasta cada vez que recupera un alma

-ya entiendo,esos dos akumas seran mis baterias

-si,aunque ellos tambien usaran la tuya cuando esten cazando


	5. Capitulo 5 - Buscando un Alma Corrompida

Takeshi miraba a su nueva jefa y al salir un akuma que se reponia del duro trabajo le dice

-si no logras un alma al menos seras eliminado por los recolectores

Sus palabras lo preocupan,pero se da animo ya que no deseaba defraudar a kaoru,luego abre un portal ya que su jefa le habia dado el resto de la tarde libre para regresar temprano y buscar el alma corrompida que necesitaba

LLega a su depaartamento encontrando a kaoru dormitando en el sofa,dandose cuenta de que estaba alli esperandolo para tener noticias suyas lo que lo alegra acercandose le coloca una cobija despertandolo

-takeshi..estas bien-le dice preocupado

-claro,soy un akuma ¿no?

-no bromees me han dicho que los akumas de akuma ushi son muy exigentes y si no cumplen con su trabajo son exterminados

-algo asi-le dice sonriendo

-¿como puedes estar tan tranquilo,si algo te pasa yo-se emociona apretando sus manos-he logrado tener un lugar donde estar por eso no puedes desaparecer tonto-mirandolo con los ojos llorosos-prometeme que vas a regresar a la agencia cerca del cielo,prometemelo takeshi

-te lo prometo kaoru chan-lo abraza-gracias,ahora me siento mas seguro de mi mismo

-¿de veras?

-si-separandose coloca sus manos sobre su cara-teniendote a mi lado estoy seguro que encontrare esa alma corrupta y podre volver contigo y los demas-luego lo besa y caen al sofa,alli le saca la camisa pasando su lengua por su torzo desnudo y lamiendo sus pezones-"volvere,de eso estoy seguro,pase lo que pase lo hare",lo hace gemir mas cuando llega al final con el

-ta..keshi..ah

A la mañana siguiente takeshi se despide de kaoru,iba a darle un beso de suerte cuando el portal oscuro de ushi akuma lo absorve llegando a una bodega llena de cajas y tan desordenada como el mismo ushi akuma,alli lo recibe un akuma pequeño de enorme gafas y corbatin de moño

-soy tyoka,bienvenido a la bodega de abastecimientos,te enseñare tus armas de captura

-ya veo,oye ¿eres bastante joven para trabajar aqui?

-gracias por lo joven,en mis 1500 años aqui ningun akuma dijo que me veia joven

-¿tienes 1500 años?-le dice asombrado

-bueno tengo mas pero eso no interesa ven,ya es hora de tu cazeria

-si-le dice asombrado

Estaban en la parte mas profunda de esa extensa bodega,alli tyoka saca primero un arma blanca y una caja de balas

-esta es una akuma gun,tiene el gatillo bastante sensible,asi que ten cuidado a donde apuntas,tambien tiene un detector de akumas corruptos,asi te sera mas facil dar con ellos,despues de dispararle tienes que lanzar este disposito para recolectar su alma y ser enviada donde los investigadors,ellos diran si el alma sirve para ser convertida en un akuma o enviada donde los recolectores y destruida

-es ligera-dice takeshi cogiendo el arma

-debes evitar ser visto por los humanos o el dispositivo de este cinturon se activara

-y ¿que pasara si eso sucede?

-seras rebocado de tu trabajo y convertido en cenizas-le dice ya con el cinturon puesto en el-no intentes sacartelo,puesto el cinturon solo saori sama puede sacarlo,suerte-le abre una puerta bajo sus pies y cae

-ahhhhhh-se escucha un grito

Estando en la tierra mortal para no ser visto por humanos se convierte en un gato negro

-"ahora a buscar esa alma corrompida"

Mientras tanto cerca de el icaros trataba de convencer a un hombre para que no se suicidara...


	6. Capitulo 6 - Los recolectores nivel 2

Ademas del grupo de rafael,habian dos grupos de recolectores,el primero era el de soon-fa,un chino que cuidaba un parque de animales,especialmente el sector de los pandas,cuando aun estaba vivo,sin embargo un dia un par de ebrios comienzan a dispararles a los pandas acabando a dos de ellos,esto libera la ira en soon-fa el cual coge un rastrillo y con el masacrea a los delincuentes,siendo al final matado por los policias que llegasen en medio de la histeria del publico que habia a esa hora alli.

Al despertar se ve en la habitacion de color rojo escarlata,en eso ve maravillado a un panda sentado sobre el sofa y corre hacia el feliz

-pandaaaaa-decia muy contento de ver uno alli pero palidece cuando al abrazarlo se convierte en un sujeto vestido de rojo

-¿te gustan mucho los pandas no?

-¿q-quien eres?-le dice muy asustado separandose cayendo a la alfombra carmesi

-soy lucifer,pero puedes llamarme luci-sama soon-fa

-entonces ¿mori?-dice mirando el piso-al menos pude vengar a mis pandas

-tu amor a esos animales te ha echo merecedor de ser un recolector sonn-fa

-¿recolector?-le consulta confundido y como pasase con rafael lucifer le explica a soon-fa cual era su nuevo empleo y las reglas que tenia que acatar si aceptada

-¿entendiste?

-si..puedo ¿preguntarle algo luci sama?

-puedes-se sienta en el sofa

-los recolectores recolectan almas corrompidas ¿verdad?

-si

-si acepto ser el lider del segundo grupo de recolectores ¿puedo escoger que almas corruptas tomar?

-ese es el trabajo del lider

-entonces aceptare si puedo recolectar las almas corrompidas de aquellos que lastiman a los animales

-de acuerdo,seras el segundo grupo con esa mision

-¿puedo escoger a mis ayudantes?

-si

-se lo agradezco

De ese modo soon-fa consigue sus dos ayudantes,unos gemelos de nacionalidad china llamados ying y yang

Estos estaban discutiendo sobre el origami de papel

-las grullas traaen suerte yang

-son las garzas ying

-siempre me llevas la contra niichan

-porque yo tengo la razon niisan

-basta-solo dice sonn-fa poniendose en medio de los dos-la grulla es de suerte,solo si haces cien de ellas-se va mientrs los gemelos lo siguen


	7. Capitulo 7 - Los recolectores nivel 3

En la agencia de los recolectores alexandrite mira desconcertada a una monja,como se dijera,una chica vestida de monja que comia pocky esperando el inicio de la reunion de los recolectores,esta deja un pocky sobre la mesa y piensa en su vida antes de llegar a ese lugar

"Cuando estaba viva habia decidido ser una novicia y cuando se dirigia a un convento donde dedicaria su vida a kamisama descubre a un hombre agachado sospechosamente,se le acerca y desde lejos ve horrorizada como un hombre abusaba de una niña en un callejon,riendose de ella escuchando sus lamentaciones,aquella escena macabra despierta el lado oscuro de ella,aquel lado que queria borrar con la palabra de kamisama y que aquel loco despertasen en ella como un monstruo,entonces fuera de si coge una madera que viese cerca de un basurero y con ella golpea una y otra vez el craneo de aquel infeliz,mientras su sangre cubria su cuerpo con cada golpee que daba en el cuerpo ya inerte, una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro convirtiendola en el demonio que detestaba y que se hallaba oculto en su de unos minutos transcurridos recupera la cordura y al ver lo que hiciese deja a un lado el arma del delito y vomita horrorizada de si misma,camina sin rumbo fijo y al llegar a un puente se sube a la baranda,mira con tristeza el cielo y tomando la cruz que portaba en su cuello se lanza a las torrentosas aguas desapareciendo,dejando atras su pecado

Al despertar se halla en el cuarto color rojo carmesi como le pasase a rafael y soon-fa,se incorpora caminando por el cuarto,en eso ve alegre una pescera que habia en el cuarto en eso una voz le habla

-¿esos peces te ayudan a olvidar lo que viste en ese callejon yori chan?

-¿quien eres?-le dice al ver una anciana parada frente a ella

-soy lucifer,puedes llamarme luci sama,asi me llaman todos aqui

-eres el diablo ¿verdad?-le dice sin sorprenderse

-si

-lo sabia,mi pecado no podia ser perdonado por-iba a nombrar a kamisama pero luci sama le tapa la boca con sus dedos

-no puedes nombrarlo aqui o seras severamente castigada yori chan

-es cierto,asi que soy un akuma

-asi es,bienvenida a los recolectores

-¿que es eso?

Lucifer le explica todo y le cuenta de los otros dos grupos que ya estaban formados ademas de lo que hacian,al terminar

-luci sama¿quiere que sea la lider del tercer grupo?

-si,eres la indicada asi podras ayudar a aquellas almas corrompidas que no siguieron mi mandato

-incluso aquellas que lastiman a personas indefensas como los niños ¿no?

-podria decirse,¿aceptas?

-si,acepto"

Al retornar alexandrite se reune con vennedicto dejando a aquella akuma sola,minutos despues se le unen a yori sus dos ayudantes que eran una chica llamada catherine,a la cual llama cathy y un chico de nombre mikaell,a cual llama mike

-yori dono la reunion sera en el salon escarlata-le dice mike con una reverencia

-bien-mirando a cathy la abraza contenta-hoy te ves mas linda cathy chan

-g-gracias-le dice apenada

Lo que no sabia alexandrite era que a yori le gustaban solo las mujeres,lo que la alejaba bastante de lo que queria ser cuando estaba viva

-yori dono la reunion va a comenzar-le dice mike serio

-tienes razon,vamos cathy chan,mike kun-se pone seria y los tres se van hacia la habitacion escarlata

.


	8. Capitulo 8 - Error de eleccion

Takeshi ya entendia como era su nuevo empleo en akuma ushi,llega al mundo mortal y saca sus instrumentos para buscar un alma corrupta que lo ayudase a retornar a cerca del cielo

A parte icaros que estaba entre los mortales esconde sus alas de angel,en eso ve a un sujeto de traje subiendose a la baranda de un puente y asustado corre para auxiliarlo

-no se mate señor

-nada me retiene aqui sin el no puedo seguir viviendo

-¿el?-dice interesado-¿acaso ama a un hombre?

-si,mis padres supieron de lo nuestro y ahora han decidido enviarme lejos para separarnos,no puedo aceptarlo por eso yo

-no huya-le dice serio-si lo ama luche

-¿que? acaso no entiende a quien amo es un hombre como yo,¿no le desagrado?

-no, al contrario los apoyo en su amor,¿quien ha dicho que el amor que no es hombre y mujer no puede existir en este mundo?,yo creo que todos los tipos de amor pueden coexistir juntos

-¿en serio?-se interesa

-si,el mundo debe llenarse de todo tipo de amor,incluyendo el de ustedes dos-le dice muy entusiasmado lo que alegra al hombre que baja de la baranda

-entonces mi amor con hiroki puede hacerse realidad ¿verdad?

-asi es,vaya a buscarlo y si es preciso huyan lejos a un lugar donde puedan vivir juntos y expresar lo que sienten el uno por el otro

-tiene razon,ojala en este mundo hubiesen mas personas como usted,asi no habria tanta injusticia ni tristeza

-exacto,por lo tanto usted de el ejemplo,de que ese maravilloso mundo puede crearse

-lo hare,muchisimas gracias-le toma las manos muy contento

-ahora vaya que hiroki lo debe estar esperando

-si-se va corriendo,mientras icaros se despedia de el y piensa

-"ah pude reunir a esa pareja,kami lo siento pero yo.."-en eso siente una golpe en su pecho y cae de espaldas alcanzado por el arma de almas de takeshi que midiese en el un alma corrompida

-lo logre-dice takeshi contento

Se le acerca y el aparato que recoge el alma corrompida que cazase se activa llevandose el alma de icaros despareciendo de alli con ella

-trabajo echo,ahora a llenar los papeles de contrato de este nuevo akuma-se agacha para despertarlo cuando ve aombrado salir de su espalda dos alas blancas y sobre su cabeza una aureola-no puede ser,es un tenshi

-¿donde estoy?-dice icaros reaccionando desubriendo a takeshi que lo miraba muy anonadado-¿que pasa?

-eres un..¿tenshi verdad?

-si,pero ademas soy un cupido.¿quien eres tu?

-dijiste ¿cupido?

-asi es ¿que pasa?-se sienta

-oh rayosss-solo dice takeshi tocandose la cabeza con ambas manos al darse cuenta del grave error que habia cometido y se da cuenta de que su retorno a cerca del cielo era imposible y que en el peor de los casos seria siendo cazado por los temibles recolectores


	9. Capitulo 9 - Escondiendo el Error

Takeshi no sabia que hacer con el nuevo akuma que consiguiese por error,icaro lo mira mientras trataba de buscar una solucion a ese conflicto,luego le habla

-etto..akuma ¿estas bien?

-claro que no,¿por que un tenshi cupido tiene esos pensamientos corruptos?

-¿a que te refieres?

-a que si no te gustara ese tipo de relaciones no te hubiese convertido en un akuma.a eso me refiero

-ah,ya veo-se sienta

-no entiendo como puedes estar tan relajado

-sera porque me has sacado un peso de encima akuma

-soy takeshi,ta-ke-shi,recuerdalo bien tenshi

-okey y me llamo icaros

-de acuerdo ahora explica icaros ¿por que te saque un peso de encima?

-porque no era normal que un siervo de..digo un tenshi como era antes aceptase las relaciones yaoi y yuri,ya que es un pecado alla en el..digo arriba-trataba de no decir las palabras relacionadas con kamisama para no ser afectado y castigado con dolores de cabeza-no era como los otros tenshi,por eso cuando se me dio la posibilidad de venir al mundo mortal como cupido tome la decision de unir las parejas que me gustan como la del hombre que salve aqui en el puente,asi que takeshi gracias por liberarme de ese peso en mi conciencia,siendo akuma ya no me siento culpable

-vaya,vaya-solo se queda alli con la mano en su cabeza

-dime ¿me llevaras con el señor oscuro verdad?

-no,ni loco te llevo a akuma ushi

-¿que es eso?

-una agencia que contrata akumas nuevo

-¿por que no puedo ir?

-porque se nos esta prohibido convertir tenshis en akumas,menos a los tenshi cupidos como tu,si se enteran sera el fin de los dos

-que mal rollo,entonces ¿que haras?¿desharas el contrato que me pusiste'

-no se como hacerlo,a menos que-sonrie desconcertando a icaros-ven

-¿a donde?-le dice asombrado cuando le coge su mano

-iremos a ver a alguien que puede solucionar este problema-le dice caminando

-¿otro akuma?

-asi es-luego piensa-"ojala yamamoto me ayude con esto,no quiero dejar aun a kaoru chan"

En su apartamento yamamoto revisaba su correo cuando siente escalofrios en su cuerpo,en eso se abre frente a el un portal demoniaco y ve aparecer frente a sus ojos a takeshi seguido de icaros,el primero se le acerca y le pide

-yamamoto ayudame,converti a un tenshi cupido en akuma

-¿que?-lo mira asombrado-

-por favor ayudame a esconderlo de los recolectores yamamoto,eres mi unica esperanza

-¿que dices baka?-le señala mas asombrado que antes-no puedo,sere castigado severamente por luci sama

-por favor,eres el unico que puede salvarlo

-¿yo?-mira a icaros y por primera vez despues de tanto tiempo siendo un akuma yamamoto siente un estremecimiento en todo su ser al ver a ese tenshi,sin sospechar que su vida como la conocia cambiaria radicalmente con la presencia de icaros,que alteraria su mundo llevandolo a limites desconocidos para el


	10. Capitulo 10 - Escondrijo

Yamamoto no era capaz de decirle a icaros que no podia eesconderlo en su apartamento,algo que no podia explicar que latia en su interior le habia puesto un muro infranqueable a su determinacion de mando,su mente le ordenaba abandonarlo a su suerte sin embargo su corazon queria darle abrigo,protegerlo a riesgo de ser extinguido por las flamas de lucifer

-¿que haras yamamoto?-le consulta takeshi esperando su respuesta-¿me ayudaras a esconderlo hasta que solucione este problema?,prometo que no sera por mucho tiempo

-d-de acuerdo-dice serio sin mirarlo-sera solo por un mes,despues de eso sera tu responsabilidad ocultarlo de los recolectores takeshi

-gracias yamamoto san-le dice contento icaros cogiendo sus manos lo que lo estremece por dentro,se da cuenta de que la brecha prohibida entre ellos se acortaba peligrosamente asi que lo suelta quedando sentado sorprendido con su actitud

-escucha tenshi,solo lo hago porque no deseo manchar mi hoja de akuma,nada mas,asi que no esperes nada mas de mi

-si-le dice asustado

-no le hagas caso,yamamoto es un cascarrabias-le dice takeshi para animarlo,entonces yamamoto lo agarra de las mejillas

-¿que dices pedazo de akuma inutil?-le indica muy enojado,icaros lo ve pelear y a pesar de que su situacion no era buena rie,lo que los asombra a ambos,especialmente a yamamoto quien piensa preocupado

-"debi darle solo una semana a takeshi,esto no es bueno si sigo asi yo.."

Takeshi mas tarde se dirige a su departamento donde lo esperaba kaoru con la cena,preguntandole mientras comian

-¿lograste atrapar un alma corrupta takeshi?

-pues-queria contarle lo de icaros,pero no deseaba ponerlo en riesgo asi que acota sonriendo-no,hoy tampoco tuve suerte kaoru chan,parece que mi mala suerte aun me persigue,lo siento

-vaya,me gustaria ayudarte

-lo haces apoyandome y dandome esta deliciosa cena,muchas gracias

-tonto-se apena continuando la cena mientras takeshi miraba la ventana mientras pensaba

-¿"habre echo bien en dejar ese ex tenshi con yamamoto?,ojala lo este tratando bien"

El departamento de yamamoto por ser el de un akuma de alto nivel tenia una seguridad impugnable lo que lo hacia un buen escondite de otros demonios y del poder de los recolectores por eso takeshi habia decidido dejarlo alli mientras intentaria recuperar el alma de icaros en akuma ushi

Yamamoto leia como era su costumbre uno de los tantos libros de su extensa biblioteca mientras icaros se duchaba,este se sentia en cierto modo agusto en aquel lugar a pesar de como lo tratara yamamoto,estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando se resbala con el jabon y grita asustando a yamamoto que entra corriendo al baño encontrandolo sentado asujetado de la cortina de la ducha que cayese al tratar de no golpearse

-¿t-te encuentras bien?-le dice nervioso al verlo desnudo,su belleza lo deslumbraba y lo inquietaba

-si,lo siento si lo asuste yamamoto san-le dice asustado y formal

-si vamos a vivir juntos por un tiempo deja de llamarme tan formal tenshi

-soy icaros,ese es mi nombre yamamoto san-le dice contento de que se abriera con el

-okey,sal,aunque seas un akuma puedes enfermarte-le pasa una toalla

-mm,muchas gracias-le sonrie y yamamoto sale rapido de alli,colocando su mano en el pecho piensa agitado

-"no puedes era un tenshi y es un hombre,no eres como el tonto de takeshi,porque demonios le dije que si,ahora ¿que hare?"-sin darse cuenta o a lo mejor no deseaba aceptar que se estaba enamorando de icaros,yamamoto por primera vez se sentia inseguro de si mismo


	11. Capitulo 11 - Angel Caido

Yamamoto trataba de estar lo menos posible en su departamento para no toparse con icaros,luego el dia libre toma la decision de buscar a takeshi en su apartamento para saber como le estaba yendo en ushi akuma y si sabia donde estaba el alma recolectada del tenshi,abre un portal en eso siende la mano de icaros sosteniendo una parte de su camisa

-¿que haces?

-v¿yamamoto san vas a salir de nuevo?

-si,tengo cosas que hacer,volvere en la noche

-no te vayas,no me gusta estar solo aqui

-solo sera un rato,puedes usar la video que esta en mi cuarto

-dijiste que tu habitacion estaba prohibida

-pues hoy no,en la repisa junto a mi cama hay algunas cintas,puedes verlas asi no te sentiras tan solo en el apartamento eso si-se pone serio-no toques las cintas que tienen una huincha de color azul,esas estan prohibidas ¿esta claro?

-si-se alegra poniendolo nervioso de nuevo-gracias y que tengas un buen dia yamamoto san

-mm-le dice sin mirarlo desapareciendo del cuarto

En tanto en la oficina de los recolectores los tres lideres mayores estaban reunidos a puertas cerradas mientras sus ayudantes akumas esperaban en otra sala

-¿que estara pasando en ese cuarto?-se preguntaba curiosa alexandrite

-la curiosidad elimino al gato-acota vennedicto tomando una taza de cafe

-debe ser algo grave-indica yin comiendo pokis con yan

-si,es la primera vez que luci sama se reune con los tres lideres de los recolectores-reponde yan

-ah tengo no ¿mike'-le dice cathy

-no-solo acota siguiendo su lectura

Takeshi por su parte buscaba en su manual algo que lo ayudase a dar con el centro de recoleccion de almas corruptas mientras kaoru habia salido a comprar comida al minimarket,en eso aparece frente a el yamamoto

-yamamoto-le dice asombrado-y ¿el tenshi?

-icaros esta en mi apartamento como lo acordamos tonto

-ya lo llamas por su nombre ¿no?

-no digas bobadas y dime ¿averiguaste algo a donde fue enviada su alma?

-aun no,pregunte en ushi akuma,pero nadie me dio una respuesta por eso estoy buscando en el manual que medieron alli una pista

-¿y? ¿hay algo?

-hasta ahora nada,este texto es mas complicado que el de cerca del cielo

-damelo-se sienta a su lado sacando unas gafas coge el libro y lo hojea-tendremos que revisarlo parrafo por parrafo

-asi te ves muy intelectual yamamoto

-deja tus tonterias y ayudame takeshi baka o ¿quieres que kaoru sepa lo que hiciste?

-no,te ayudare-le dice revisando ambos las paginas

En tanto icaros logra dar con una cinta que llama su atencion y se pone a verla,luego la pausea ya que le agradaba la cama de yamamoto donde se recostara para mirar la cinta

-que suave es y tiene su olor-abraza la almohada-yamamoto san aunque se ve serio es un buen akuma,como quisiera quedarme con el aqui para siem-en eso siente un fuerte dolor en su espalda-duele-se quejaba retorciendose entre el plumon-ah..yamamoto san..ayudame-en eso una luz intensa cubre el recolectores al igual que yamamoto y takeshi sienten una extraña presencia oscura,rafael mirando la ventana serio junto soon-fa y yori sama piensa reconociendo esa aura

-"otro tenshi caido ha nacido"-en el apatamento de yamamoto icaros permanecia inmovil mientras sus alas se habian tornado de un color oscuro al igual que sus ojos y su cabello,ahora era un angel caido


	12. Capitulo 12 - Sentimientos Ocultos

Al verse convertido en un tenshi caido icaros llora amargamente en la cama,yamamoto queria consolarlo pero se contiene ya que no deseaba que el se diese cuenta de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por el,asi que mira a takeshi y le dice

-habla con el bobo

-¿yo?-se asombra

-si,ademas tu lo convertiste en akuma

-fue un error,pense que era humano yamamoto

-olvida eso y habla con el-se marcha sin que takeshi lograse detenerlo

En tanto en akuma ushi todos los akumas estaban agitados y en su oficina lucifer estaba observando la ventana mira hacia el cielo y piensa

-"AHORA ¿QUE HARAS?"

En el cielo los tenshi estaban inquietos,uno de nombre samuel va a la zona de guardianes y se acerca a un tenshi de alas doradas,mientras tanto takeshi se sienta junto a icaros que no dejaba de llorar

-¿sabes?,ser un akuma no es tan malo,tiene sus ventajas

-tu no entiendes-le dice serio

-vamos,estoy seguro de que yamamoto encontrara la forma de recuperar tus alas de angel y regresarte al cielo

-¿el desea que yo me vaya?

-pues..-mira sus ojos emocionados y comprende algo que lo preocupa-dime algo icaros,pero se sincero por favor

-¿que quieres saber?

-a ti te gusta yamamoto ¿verdad?

-pues-se apena-si

-ya veo,entiendes ¿que despues de que te ayudemos volveras al cielo y que ya no podran estar juntos?

-si lo se,¿sabes? me gustaria que yamamoto san fuese un tenshi asi seriamos felices en el cielo,ser un akuma,perdonando lo que diga,es un asco

-desde tu punto de vista supongo que si-sonrie

Saliendo se topa con yamamoto

-¿como esta?-consulta de pronto

-mejor,aunque no entiendo algo

-¿que cosa takeshi?

-¿por que se altero tanto ese angel al verse convertido en akuma?

-¿no te lo dijo bobo?

-no

-vaya que inutil eres-solo indica serio,en esos momentos takeshi comprende de que yamamoto tambien queria a icaros y toma la decision de ayudarlos


	13. Capitulo 13 - Viendo dentro del caido

Al verse convertido en un tenshi caido icaros llora amargamente en la cama,yamamoto queria consolarlo pero se contiene ya que no deseaba que el se diese cuenta de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por el,asi que mira a takeshi y le dice

-habla con el bobo

-¿yo?-se asombra

-si,ademas tu lo convertiste en akuma

-fue un error,pense que era humano yamamoto

-olvida eso y habla con el-se marcha sin que takeshi lograse detenerlo

En tanto en akuma ushi todos los akumas estaban agitados y en su oficina lucifer estaba observando la ventana mira hacia el cielo y piensa

-"AHORA ¿QUE HARAS?"

En el cielo los tenshi estaban inquietos,uno de nombre samuel va a la zona de guardianes y se acerca a un tenshi de alas doradas,mientras tanto takeshi se sienta junto a icaros que no dejaba de llorar

-¿sabes?,ser un akuma no es tan malo,tiene sus ventajas

-tu no entiendes-le dice serio

-vamos,estoy seguro de que yamamoto encontrara la forma de recuperar tus alas de angel y regresarte al cielo

-¿el desea que yo me vaya?

-pues..-mira sus ojos emocionados y comprende algo que lo preocupa-dime algo icaros,pero se sincero por favor

-¿que quieres saber?

-a ti te gusta yamamoto ¿verdad?

-pues-se apena-si

-ya veo,entiendes ¿que despues de que te ayudemos volveras al cielo y que ya no podran estar juntos?

-si lo se,¿sabes? me gustaria que yamamoto san fuese un tenshi asi seriamos felices en el cielo,ser un akuma,perdonando lo que diga,es un asco

-desde tu punto de vista supongo que si-sonrie

Saliendo se topa con yamamoto

-¿como esta?-consulta de pronto

-mejor,aunque no entiendo algo

-¿que cosa takeshi?

-¿por que se altero tanto ese angel al verse convertido en akuma?

-¿no te lo dijo bobo?

-no

-vaya que inutil eres-solo indica serio,en esos momentos takeshi comprende de que yamamoto tambien queria a icaros y toma la decision de ayudarlos


	14. Capitulo 14 - Discípulos en Aprendizaje

Itara leia una revista en su oficina esperando la llegada de nuevos akumas a quien hacerles un contrato,en eso se abre la puerta y entra timido toshiro

-itara san,dice luci sam que..vengas a la sala de conferencia

-¿a que?

-no lo dijo

-vaya,que lata,okey ire en seguida toshiro chan

-deja eso,no te viene-le dice apenado

-acaso ¿te gusto?-se le acerca

-no sigas o se lo dire a yamamoto san-se enoja

-ya,ya entendi,si que eres aburrido aunque ¿sabes?-lo mira desde la puerta-tu si me gustas-luego se va dejandolo sin palabras

Ambos llegan a la sala de conferencia encontrandose a luci sama con otro de sus disfraces,esta vez era un policia lo que asusta a toshiro escondiendose tras itara que le dice calmado

-calma gallina,es el jefe con otro disfraz

-¿en serio?-dice aun asustado

-si,mira se le ve la cola-se la señala

-es cierto,disculpa itara san

-olvidalo,me agrado que me usaras como escudo-luego se sienta mientras toshiro se toca el pecho mientras su corazon latia aceleradamente despues de escuchar esas palabras,temiendo de que las palabras que le dijese itara en su oficina fuesen verdaderas.

Se sienta en una silla alejada de itara,ya que no podia estar cerca de el sintiendose de ese modo,itara lo observa algo triste por su actitud y olvida ese asunto preguntandole a luci sama

-¿por que nos llamo solo a nosotros dos luci sama?

-porque toshiro kun y tu son los dos nuevos en cerca del cielo-les dice sentandose-por eso les dare una prueba para saber si son merecedores de trabajar en cerca del cielo

-¿n-nos va a mandar donde esta takeshi san?p-pero ambos hemos completado nuestra cuota de almas humanas luci sama-le dice asustado toshiro

-lo se y en verdad de que me sorprendieron,dejaron al tonto de takeshi kun atras sin embargo,no los enviare a akuma ushi

-¿entonces diganos que prueba es esa que nos va a dar?-le dice itara serio

-me agrada que seas asi de directo itara kun,pues su trabajo consistira en trabajar para los recolectores

-¿que?-dice sorpendido toshiro

-¿los recolectores luci sama?-le dice algo emocionado

-sera por un par de meses,quiero que los observen trabajar,asi sabran lo que les pasa a los akumas que rompen las reglas del inframundo-les señala serio,mas frio de lo normal-itara encargate de toshiro que no cometa errores mientras estan con los recolectores

-lo hare y ¿cuando nos vamos?

-yo les avisare ahora vuelvan a su oficina y nada de decirle esto a yamamoto y a kaoru kun ¿esta claro?

-si-dicen los dos ,luego salen al pasillo,itara estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de conocer a los famosos recolectores mientras toshiro asustado comenta

-no lo lograre itara san

-no te preocupes-se le acerca y le susurra al oido-yo te protegere toshiro chan-este lo mira y se da cuenta de que queria aquel akuma que era diferente a el,lo que lo sorprendia era que sus palabras le habian quitado el miedo,se sentia protegido y le sonrie por primera vez

-mmm-solo acota alegrando al akuma,mientras tanto takeshi y yamamoto no sospechaban que la llegada de esos dos akumas que eran sus amigos les traeria problemas.


	15. Capitulo 15 - Aceptando lo inevitable

Itara leia una revista en su oficina esperando la llegada de nuevos akumas a quien hacerles un contrato,en eso se abre la puerta y entra timido toshiro

-itara san,dice luci sam que..vengas a la sala de conferencia

-¿a que?

-no lo dijo

-vaya,que lata,okey ire en seguida toshiro chan

-deja eso,no te viene-le dice apenado

-acaso ¿te gusto?-se le acerca

-no sigas o se lo dire a yamamoto san-se enoja

-ya,ya entendi,si que eres aburrido aunque ¿sabes?-lo mira desde la puerta-tu si me gustas-luego se va dejandolo sin palabras

Ambos llegan a la sala de conferencia encontrandose a luci sama con otro de sus disfraces,esta vez era un policia lo que asusta a toshiro escondiendose tras itara que le dice calmado

-calma gallina,es el jefe con otro disfraz

-¿en serio?-dice aun asustado

-si,mira se le ve la cola-se la señala

-es cierto,disculpa itara san

-olvidalo,me agrado que me usaras como escudo-luego se sienta mientras toshiro se toca el pecho mientras su corazon latia aceleradamente despues de escuchar esas palabras,temiendo de que las palabras que le dijese itara en su oficina fuesen verdaderas.

Se sienta en una silla alejada de itara,ya que no podia estar cerca de el sintiendose de ese modo,itara lo observa algo triste por su actitud y olvida ese asunto preguntandole a luci sama

-¿por que nos llamo solo a nosotros dos luci sama?

-porque toshiro kun y tu son los dos nuevos en cerca del cielo-les dice sentandose-por eso les dare una prueba para saber si son merecedores de trabajar en cerca del cielo

-¿n-nos va a mandar donde esta takeshi san?p-pero ambos hemos completado nuestra cuota de almas humanas luci sama-le dice asustado toshiro

-lo se y en verdad de que me sorprendieron,dejaron al tonto de takeshi kun atras sin embargo,no los enviare a akuma ushi

-¿entonces diganos que prueba es esa que nos va a dar?-le dice itara serio

-me agrada que seas asi de directo itara kun,pues su trabajo consistira en trabajar para los recolectores

-¿que?-dice sorpendido toshiro

-¿los recolectores luci sama?-le dice algo emocionado

-sera por un par de meses,quiero que los observen trabajar,asi sabran lo que les pasa a los akumas que rompen las reglas del inframundo-les señala serio,mas frio de lo normal-itara encargate de toshiro que no cometa errores mientras estan con los recolectores

-lo hare y ¿cuando nos vamos?

-yo les avisare ahora vuelvan a su oficina y nada de decirle esto a yamamoto y a kaoru kun ¿esta claro?

-si-dicen los dos ,luego salen al pasillo,itara estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de conocer a los famosos recolectores mientras toshiro asustado comenta

-no lo lograre itara san

-no te preocupes-se le acerca y le susurra al oido-yo te protegere toshiro chan-este lo mira y se da cuenta de que queria aquel akuma que era diferente a el,lo que lo sorprendia era que sus palabras le habian quitado el miedo,se sentia protegido y le sonrie por primera vez

-mmm-solo acota alegrando al akuma,mientras tanto takeshi y yamamoto no sospechaban que la llegada de esos dos akumas que eran sus amigos les traeria problemas.


	16. Capitulo 16 - El pasado de Yamamoto

Yamamoto ve a su lado a icaros y se siente culpable por haber sedido a su deseo de estar con el a pesar de que algun dia el destino los separaria definitivamente,se levanta y va hasta la terraza,encendiendo su tabaco favorito observa la luna llena entonces su pasado que pensaba que ya estaba olvidado retorna como una sombra parandose a su lado,se ve joven y harapiento

-¿ya me olvidaste?-le dice su yo de joven

-si,ahora soy un akuma

-tu al igual que icaros sufriste por causa de tu familia

-callate-le dice serio-hice lo correcto,icaros me necesita

-o quizas ¿tu lo necesitas a el?

-si tal vez sea verdad,quiero ser egoista

-si eso deseas no dejes que takeshi recupere su alma

-yo-mira la luna en eso recuerda su pasado antes de convertirse en un akuma..

"Estaba en su pieza estudiando cuando escucha los gritos desde la sala,se coloca los audifonos y pone la musicaa fuerte mientras pensaba

-algun dia dejare esta casa de locos,algun dia

A la mañana siguiente va al instituto,su madre lo detiene en la entrada y le habla

-hoy no llegare temprano,toma-le pasa un billete-cena en cualquier parte,te dejare la llave bajo la alfombra de entrada,va

-y ¿mi padre?

-el esta con su amante-toma la cartera-nos vemos

Se marcha mientras yamamoto empuña la mano pensando serio:"algun dia dejare este lugar y sere famoso"

Va al instituto y alli con sus amigos olvida su vida fuera,despues va hasta un local cercano donde a veces comia,alli se topa con el dependiente quien lo trataba gentil

-bienvenido

-makurita san,lo de siempre-se sienta en el mostrador

-okey-le sirve su plato de rammen,despues se sienta a su lado y le platica-¿de nuevo problemas en tu casa?

-si,mi madre se va al casino mientras mi padre se acuesta con su amante

-debe ser duro para ti ¿no?

-ya me acostumbre,pero ¿sabe? algun dia me ire de esa casa para conocer tokyo y ser famoso

-ya veo,yamamoto ¿te gustaria trabajar aqui conmigo?

-¿en serio puedo makurita san?-le dice entusiasmado

-claro

-me encantaria-se pone contento

Al volver al departamento era bastante tarde,en eso escucha risas desde el cuarto de sus padres,al ver que era descubre a su padre teniendo relaciones con su amante

-papa

-¿que haces aqui?-le dice enojado-vete a tu cuarto

-¿como puedes hacerle esto a mama?-le dice asombrado

-callate y vete-en eso se abre la puerta entrando la madre de yamamoto que venia alcoholizada,curiosa escucha el ruido y los atrapa

-asi que la trajiste desgraciado-le dice acercandose agarrando a la mujer de los cabellos-salte de mi cama puta

-dejala-le ordena el hombre produciendose una pelea en el cuarto,yamamoto ve todo espantado,en eso una sombra le habla

-acaba con esta locura-le señala el escritorio,acercandose saca de un cajon una pistola y fuera de si acaba con ese sonido que lo torturaba dando paso a un cuarto silencioso cubierto de sangre por todos lados

-se lo merecen-les dice a los cuerpos de su padres,despues de eso deja el arma y camina pensando-"el mundo es una basura"

Se convierte en un asesino que acaba con los que causaban problemas o causaban daño y una noche es acorralado por la policia,sabiendo que era su fin mira el cielo acotando

-reniego de ti y acepto que el demonio venga a por mi alma,el mundo no merece ser salvado,por eso deseo ser un akuma para acabar con este mundo podrido-sale riendo y es acribillado ..."

Ahora que su deseo fuese cumplido queria ayudar a icaros y que regresara con aquel que el tanto itara y yoshiro practicaban con sus armas en las instalaciones de los recolectores


	17. Capitulo 17 - El entrenamiento

Toshiro estaba nervioso buscando un arma en la bodega de los recolectores,no sabia cual coger ya que todas lo atemorizaban en eso llega itara y se ofrece para ayudarlo a escoger la correcta,que ademas fuese la adecuada para se asombra al ver el manejo que tenia con las armas que tomaba en eso le comenta

-nunca se me dio bien las armas,mi padre siempre me decia que debia portar una en caso de que alguien me asaltase,incluso aunque asalte un barco con mis camaradas me fue dificil usar un revolver y tal vez por eso mori ahogado

-el que sepa como usar una de estas cosas no me hace mas listo que tu,solo quiero hacer bien el trabajo que nos encomendo luci sama y ser el numero uno de cerca del cielo

-dime itara san ¿si lo que sospecha luci sama es cierto seras capaz de hacerlo?

-si,no durare en usar esto contra los traidores-le enseña su espada-ser un akuma de luci sama es obedecer sin cuestionarse el porque de hacerlo toshiro chan

-asi pareces un akuma-le dice temeroso

-y lo somos,debes asumirlo o te comeran vivo toshiro-luego le dice cogiendo un arco y flecha-ten,esto usaras tu

-pero-los coge asustado-no lo se itara san

-no te preocupes yo te entrenare para que no cometas un error

-¿que?-se asombra con sus palabras,de vuelta en el ascensor hacia la oficina central de los recolectores toshiro mira a itara mientras portaba su nueva arma,nota en el la determinacion de serle fiel a las ordenes que les diese luci sama antes de ir a ese lugar,queria parecersele,luego se pone nervioso y piensa

-"mi corazon esta acelerado con solo ver a itara san,aunque siempre me esta molestando yo,no,no,no no puede ser,es imposible"-mueve la cabeza como loco llamando la atencion de itara

-¿estas bien toshiro chan?

-si y no me llames asi,es penoso-le dice sin mirarlo

-a mi si me agrada,ademas eres lindo-se le acerca

-no digas eso baka-lo mira serio e itara le planta un beso en la boca asombrandolo separandose cuando el ascensor se abre,al otro lado estaba ying

-¿ya escogieron sus armas?-les dice al verlos en silencio

-s-si-dice toshiro saliendo rapido del ascensor

-¿que le pasa?-le consulta ying a itara

-nada en especial-acota con una sonrisa itara entiende lo que le pasaba a toshiro,alegrandolo

Toshiro deja su arma en su escritorio y va al baño a mojarse el rostro para relajarse pensando mientras observaba el espejo

-"de seguro el tonto de itara me estaba jugando una de sus bromas,besarme de ese modo,¿que se ha creido?"-se enoja en un comienzo pero luego se toca la boca-"aun puedo sentir sus labios sobre los mios,eran calidos y...ah que hare,va a ser mi entrenador,debo decirle que no,aunque sin el nunca podre ser un buen akuma,rayos,itara ¿que me hiciste?"-se lamenta

Vuelve a su escritorio topandose con alexandrite qu miraba entusiasmada su nueva arma

-¿sabes usar el arco y la flecha toshiro?

-aun no pero tratare de dar lo mejor de mi para usarlas alexandrite senpai

-vaya,si no lo haces bien seras castigado por rafael sama,a el no le agradan los akumas incompetentes

-¿de veras?-se asusta

-no te preocupes alexandrite,yo entrenare a toshiro ¿verdad?-le acota itara colocandose al lado de el

-yo-lo mira agachando la cabeza apenado

-¿en serio?-le dice curiosa

-mmm-solo acota sin mirar a itara

De ese modo comienzan el entrenamiento,toshiro trata de aprender rapido ya que temia que si estaba mucho tiempo con itara terminaria sediendo ante el


	18. Capitulo 18 - El retorno de shibura

A kaoru no le agradaba la idea de vigilar a takeshi,no deseaba que fuese expulsado por luci sama y va a la oficina de este para pedirle que buscase a otro akuma que realizase esa tarea,cuando se acerca queda helado al toparse con alguien que no deseaba ver en su vida como akuma pero alli estaba frente a el shibura,en cierto modo no lo odiaba ya que gracias a el estaba con takeshi,pero no le perdonaba que intentase destruir cerca del cielo en el pasado y lo obligara a lastimar a takeshi

Se iba a ir sin que shibura lo notara,en eso este se coloca frente suyo con una sonrisa

-hola kaoru chan

-¿que haces aqui?

-creo que fui castigado por lo ocurrido aqui y me he convertido en akuma,asi ¿que vamos a trabajar juntos no? y ¿el otro? ¿donde esta?

-takeshi trabaja para otra seccion del inframundo-le responde serio,preocupado de que trabajara tambien para cerca del cielo

-¿sabes kaoru chan? el cornudo me dio un interesante trabajo- se le acerca-parece que el no confia mucho en ti

-¿de que hablas?-le dice serio

-pues..-iba a decirselo pero luego acota con una sonrisa maliciosa-es un se-cre-to

Se marcha dejando angustiado a kaoru pensando que podia ser sobre su trabajo de espionaje con takeshi,asi que busca a luci sama en su oficina

-luci sama-le dice desesperado y lo encuentra viendo historias bl en el plasma que trajera para mejorar su oficina

-kaoru chan pasa y acompañame-le dice gentil

-n-no gracias-le responde apenado-¿puedo preguntarle algo luci sama?

-¿tiene que ser ahora?-le dice lamentandose apagando la video y el televisor

-si-le responde sentandose en el sillon rojo de terciopelo

Luci sama hace lo mismo y cambia su semblante a serio al darse cuenta de la seriedad de kaoru,por un momentos estaban en silencio,luego enciende un puro y consulta

-¿vienes por shibura?

-si,el era un omnyouji como yo cuando estaba vivo y..

-conozco su historia-le dice interrumpiendolo-por eso lo he mandado a llamar desde el inframundo para que realice el trabajo que te encomende kaoru chan,¿por que tu no eres capaz de hacerlo no? a eso has venido hasta aca,para que buscase un reemplazo

-si pero ¿por que shibura? el odia a takeshi,solo buscara lastimarlo luci sama

-no lo hara

-¿como puede estar tan seguro luci sama?

-porque le he prometido a cambio de solo la informacion que me otorge de yamamoto y takeshi regresarlo a la vida

-¿volverlo a la vida?-le dice asombrado

-si,es algo sensillo,el desea ser el omyouji lider de tu antiguo templo ya que el sacerdote de ese lugar murio

-el sacerdote sabio ¿murio'-dice triste aun sin recordar su nombre,ya que cuando hiciese su contrato con takeshi,toda su historia pasada como omnyouji habia sido borrada

Shibura iba hacia akuma ushi a averiguar mas del domicilio de takeshi y yamamoto,estaba dispuesto a todo para lograr lo que le prometiera luci sama


	19. Capitulo 19 - Volviéndose fuerte

Toshiro sabia que le faltaba mucho para ser tan fuerte como itara,sin embaargo no deseaba quedar atras viendo no solo su sombra sino que la de los demas akumas,asi que se levanta casi de madrugada y va a la sala de entrenamiento de los recolectores a practicar con su arma como le enseñase dias anteriores itara,levanta el arco y coloca la flecha en su lugar despues de varios intentos fallidos,temblaba mientras apunta al blanco,en eso se da animos recordando las mismas palabras que le decia itara cuando entrenaban

-animo tu puedes-mira serio el blanco,entonces lanza la flecha hacia el centro de este-vamos,que esta vez sea el blanco-se decia mirando la trayectoria de la flecha y con alegria la ve incrustarse en el centro del blanco-lo..logre-cae de rodillas-al fin pude hacerlo

Va a recogerla cuando lo hacia una voz familiar lo para en seco

-lo lograste toshiro kun,bien echo

-¿itara san?-lo mira apenado-¿desde cuando estas ahi?

-no mucho,me desconcerto no verte en tu cuarto

-itara san ¿que hacia en mi habitacion?-le dice serio acercando su cara a la de el

-pues-solo sonrie-me atrapaste

-mo,itara san no puedes jugar de ese modo,venimos a este lugar por encargo de luci sama

-pero dime ¿no te gusto?

-que dices-se separa apenado

-toshiro kun,mi beso en el ascensor ¿no significo nada para ti?

-no sigas porr favor-le suplica-ire a dormir un poco-se alejaba pero itara le agarra el otro extremo de la flecha que sacara-suelta

-no hasta que respondas ¿si mi beso no te valio nada?

-por favor-tiembla al no ser capaz de decirle lo que sentia

-lo siento-le suelta el arco dandose cuenta del temor que le estaba causando a toshiro-mañana seguiremos mejorando tu lanzamuento de la flecha ¿si?

-si-se marcha angustiado mientras itara se queda alli melancolico

En la tarde los akumas de los recolectores practicaban con sus armas mientras los lideres se reunian a ver estrategias de combate,itara se estaba secando el sudor del rostro cuando se le acerca cordial cathy

-etto..itara san ¿me puedes ayudar con mi arma demoniaca

-pense que eras buena en eso cathy chan

-en otras especialidades pero en el manejo de un arma no,¿me ayudas a ser tan bueno como tu?

-okey pero te advierto soy un akuma fuerte y muy listo

-si,como diga-le dice sim creerle mucho cathy,aparte toshiro ve esto y por prrimera vez siente celos de itara


	20. Capitulo 20 - Ángel Guardian

Icaros que habia experimentaado el amor por primera vez junto a yamamoto temia a la idea de volver a ser un tenshi y regresar al cielo

Observa en el espejo del baño su nueva apariencia y aunque le desagradaba parecerse al hombre que le arruinara su vida lo aceptaba ya que eso le daba mas posibilidades de quedarse con yamamoto y ser feliz por primera vez asi que lo ve a punto de cruzar el portal hacia su oficina cerca del cielo corre hacia el y lo abraza por la espalda cayendo ambos hacia un costado cerrandose el bajo el lo mira asombrado

-¿que haces icaros?

-quiero quedarme asi yamamoto san-le dice con su rostro tapado por su camisa-dejame asi por favor

-¿que dices? tu odias esa apariencia ¿no?

-si..porque me recuerda al hombre que nos mato a mi madre y a mi pero-lo mira emocionado-si me quedo asi no recuperare mi alma y podre estar a tu lado como un akuma para siempre ¿verdad?

-si-le responde sonprendido-no habria marcha para atras

-¿ves? entonces pidele a tu amigo que no intente recuperar mi alma

-¿como puedes pedir eso icaros? eres un tenshi

-NO LO SOY-le grita-soy un akuma como tu,quiero estar contigo acaso ¿ya no me quieres?

-si te quiero y por eso quiero salvarte

-¿salvarme?-lo mira asombrado

-si-se pone de pie-por ser un tenshi caido seras perseguido por los recolectores y terminaras peor que la nada misma

-pero tu me protegeras de ellos yamamoto san

-lo hare aunque al hacerlo tambien sere eliminado

-¿eliminado?-acota muy se da cuenta del miedo que le causara y lo abraza

-lo siento,no debi quererte

-no,yo soy feliz contigo por eso aunque esos akumas vengan a por mi quiero estar contigo

-entonces si eso llega a pasar estaremos juntos hasta el final

-yamamoto san

-morire a tu lado,no te dejare solo icaros

-mmm-se besan

Afuera comienza a llover intensamente,en un parque cercano una luz ilumina un arbol apareciendo un tenshi de alas doradas quien acota sonriendo

-sirus,el mejor tenshi guardian ha arribado-luego mira su alrededor serio acotando-espera tenshi cupido icaros ire a por ti y te salvare de esos malos akumas,recibiran la furia de mi espada zeus

La lluvia continua mientras kaoru buscaba a takeshi para hablarle de shibura el cual estaba cerca de los apartamentos donde yamamoto e icaros se compenetraban en uno solo


	21. Capitulo 21 - Compartiendo secretos

En su departamento takeshi sale del baño y llama a kaaoru pero este aun no llegaba lo que lo desconcierta pero se va al cuarto a revisar un libro de akuma ushi que trajera para descubrir algo que ayudase a icaros

En tanto en cerca de cielo kaoru se habia quedado a ordenar unos archivos cuando se entera de que tanto itara como toshiro se alejarian por un tiempo indefinido de cerca del cielo lo que llama mucho su atencion,asi que espera a que se fueran de la oficina de luci sama para hablarle a solas,esperando hayar respuestas a sus interrogantes,lo ve jugando videos juegos que consiguiera a traves de yamamoto en el pasado y que eran su adiccion

-vaya,volvi a perder-dice dejando el control a un lado,en eso ve a kaoru de pie junto a la puerta-¿que esperas?.pasa kaoru kun

-lamento interrumpirlo luci sama,permiso-entra humilde cerrando la puerta tras suyo

-¿eres bueno en los videos juegos?

-¿que?

-juega conmigo un duelo,si gano te iras sin preguntarme nada y si gano te dire lo que deseas saber

-usted-le dice asombrado

-no deberias sorprenderte,a fin de cuentas soy el rey de los akumas

-perdon-agacha la cabeza apenado

-olvidalo y juguemos una partida kaoru kun-le pasa un control

-de acuerdo-de ese modo juegan no solo una partida,sino varias,ya que kaoru era bueno,a pesar de nunca haber jugado un videojuego,luci sama como no es un buen perdedor le pide una y otra vez repetir el juego

-de nuevo-dice serio

-pero-solo acota kaoru cansado pensando-"espero que takeshi aun no haya llegado al departamento"-pasando lo descrito en el capitulo anterior y en el inicio de este

Kaoru para cansado señalando serio

-si no va a respetar el trato me voy luci sama

-esta bien,ahh-solo acota suspirando-me rindo,tu ganas

-¿de veras?

-si,aunque sea un akuma cumplo mis pactos

-de acuerdo le creo

-ahora ¿quieres saber a donde envie a itara y toshiro kun ¿verdad?

-si-solo acepta muy intrigado

-los envie con los recolectores

-¿recolectores?-se asombra mucho con sus palabras

En el nuevo empleo tashiro entra a la bodega de armas,ya que rafael les habia ordenado a el y a itara poseer una en caso de que se encontraran con un caso dificil,no sabia cual arma elegir,se pone nervioso,estaba retrocediendo cuando choca con alguien,al voltearse se topa con itara

-itara-lo mira sorprendido-¿buscas tu arma?

-si y aun no das con la indicada ¿verdad?

-no,nunca me han gustado las armas itara

-yo te ayudare a escoger una-le coge la mano llevandolo por los pasillos de la bodega,en eso toshiro para

-no puedo..itara

-¿que dices?

-quiero compartir un secreto mio contigo itara-lo mira fijo

-¿cual secreto?

-no me gustan las armas-le dice sin mirarlo-nunca he disparado una

-¿nunca,nunca?

-nunca-se sienta en una caja-por eso aun no he cogido ninguna,no seria capaz de usarla contra alguien

-ya veo-se le acerca-yo te enseñare a usar un arma

-¿de veras?-dice contento

-si y guardare tu secreto-le sonrie

A parte en la oficina de luci sama kaoru queda helado despues de escucharlo-no puede ser,,,takeshi no luci sama-en tanto este seguia leyendo el manual en su habitacion sin sospechar nada

-quiero que lo espies kaoru kun-le dice luci sama serio

-¿espiarlo..yo?-lo mira sin saber que hacer


	22. Capitulo 22 - Tenshi vs Akuma

En el apartamento de yamamoto este pelea contra shibura que a pesar de ser un novato era bastante fuerte esquivando sus ataques y dando certeros golpes con su arma rasgando su camisa,yamamoto se da cuenta de que su apartamento era demaciado pequeño para desenvolverse bien y atacar a shibura asi que abre un portal y le dice a el sonriendo

-ven a por mi akuma idiota

-ya veras-le dice shibura enojado-te acabare de nuevo

-¿en serio? quiero verlo-mirando a icaros-ya vengo

-yamamoto san-le dice preocupado-quiero ir contigo

-no,quedate aqui,no tardo-luego observa a shibura y le hace señas con su mano-ven

De ese modo ambos se desvanecen tras el portal,icaros iba a seguirlos sin embargo,una luz blanca ilumina el cuarto y ve descendiendo frente suyo a el angel guardian

-sirus-dice muy sorprendido

-habia venido a salvarte pero por lo que veo ya es demaciado tarde icaros-saca su arco y flecha-es hora de eliminar el pecado

-yamamoto san-solo pensaba triste,despues le dice al angel-sirus,aceptare ser castigado pero antes ayudame a salvar a yamamoto san

-el ¿akuma que te convirtio en esto?

-el no lo hizo,por favor dejare que me acabes si lo salvas

-okey,te ayudare solo como ultimo deseo icaros-abre otro portal y ambos lo cruzan

Cerca del edificio iban los recolectores que sintieran la presencia de icaros,itara mira a toshiro que estaba preocupado caminando tras suyo

-¿que pasa toshiro chan?

-no debemos atacar a yamamoto san y a takeshi san,ellos son nuestros camaradas itara san

-ellos desobedecieron a luci sama,deben pagar

-dime ¿si yo hubiese convertido a ese angel ¿tu me destruirias? se sincero itara san

-no podria porque tu eres especial para mi

-no sigas-se apena

-apresurense-les dice soon fa

-si-dicen los dos

En un callejon yamamoto y shibura se enfrentaban usando sus poderes,colocando una barrera demoniaca para no ser visto por los humanos y dejar el lugar como estaba

-eres muy considerado con los inutiles humanos-le dice shibura

-una de las reglas del inframundo es que un akuma no debe ser descubierto por los humanos

-por un tenshi ¿si verdad?-indica apareciendo dentro de la barrera sirus junto a icaros

-esto se puso divertido,luci sama ademas de concederme mi deseo me dara una enorme recompensa por acabar con un tenshi-dice shibura

-eso lo veremos akuma,para que sepas soy uno de los mas grandes angeles guardianes de kamisama-alardea sirus

-¿eso es cierto?-le consulta yamamoto a icaros

-pues sirus no es tan grande como dice-indica icaros sonriendo

La batalla entre un tenshi y un akuma daria inicio,takeshi y kaoru ven el resplandor que emitia la barrera demoniaca y van a ese lugar


	23. Capitulo 23 - Recuperando el alma

La pelea entre el akuma shibuya y el angel guardian sirus daba inicio sin que icaros y yamamoto pudiesen hacer algo para se incorpora e iba a usar un conjuro demoniaco,pero icaros lo detiene

-¿que haces? si no los detenemos sera el fin de la raza humana

-lo se pero hay otra forma de detener esto yamamoto san

-¿cual icaros?

-recuperando mi alma,sirus va a por ella y si la recupera se ira al cielo

-¿que dices eso seria tu muerte icaros?

-si con ello se salvan vidas humanas,con agrado dare mi alma,aunque me dolera mucho no verte mas

-olvidalo,usare mi conjuro para detenerlos

-nosotros nos haremos cargo-acota rafael llegando con los demas recolectores

-esta fiesta se puso aburrida-acota shibuya bajando su hoz-lucifer los envio ¿verdad?

-no lo llames asi-le dice enojado itara sacando su hoz

-la fiesta se puso movidita-le dice shibuya a sirus-y todo por ese tonto angel caido

Yamamoto se da cuenta de que los recolectores acabarian con icaros,el es fuerte pero contra ese grupo de demonios su fuerza no era mayor,en eso ve fuera de la barrera a takeshi y kaoru que llegaban,entonces agarra la mano a icaros y les grita

-cuiden de el-lo lanza contra la barrera sin que pudiese icaros hacer algo siendo atrapado por takeshi quien se sorprende con lo que hace yamamoto

-ven yamamoto-le pide,pero el sonriendo solo acota

-me quedare a bailar,no dejen que el angel guardian ni los otros demonios lo cojan o vendre a castigarlos

-yamamoto san no-le dice llorando icaros que queria regresar,takeshi se da cuenta y lo golpea con fuerza en el vientre haciendo que pierda la conciencia,luego lo carga

-no te vayas a morir entendiste-le dice takeshi abriendo un portal,yin y yan iban tras ellos pero una bola de fuego lanzada por yamamoto se los impide,de ese modo takeshi y kaoru logran escapar de alli

-esto no me agrada-dice shibuya,quien iba a marcharse pero sirus le detiene paso

-esta pelea aun no termina idiota

-que boquita-le dice sonriendo

-¿que hacemos rafael?-le consulta soon fa

-yuri,ve tras esos akumas y devuelvele su alma al tenshi caido

-¿que? eso va contra las reglas rafael

-lo se pero si no logramos detener la pelea entre ese demonio y el angel guardian la tierra estara perdida,nuestra unica opcion es regresar al tenshi

-esperen-indica yamamoto-icaros no se destruira si se la entregan

-no,ya que se le devolvera,no sera un hurto y eso es perdonado por su jefe y por el nuestro,ve yuri

-si-se desvanece junto con yamamoto que la sigue

-nosotros ¿que haremos?

-nos dividiremos para detener a esos dos hasta que el tenshi caido recupere su alma-luego entre todos luchan contra ambos,asi la pelea no seria entre dos causando el apocalpsis que destruiria el planeta

En tanto takeshi junto con kaoru se detienen en una vieja estacion de trenes abandonados esperando que hacer,en eso todo se ilumina poniendose en frente de ellos yuri

-denme el tenshi-solo responde mientras ambos sacan sus hoz y yamamoto trataba de soltarse de las amarras que colocase sobre el la akuma cuando se transportaban


	24. Capitulo 24 - El regreso de un ángel

Mientras los demas trataban de evitar la confrontacion cuerpo a cuerpo entre el angel guardian y shibuya,el reolector de almas yuri lleva a icaros a la zona blanca en busca de su alma,yamamoto que se les une los sigue tratando de no ser descubierto,aunque lo correcto era recuperar el alma perdida del tenshi para evitar la destruccion del planeta el duda ya que queria a icaros y no deseaba en el fondo de su ser separarse de su aprieta el corazon tratando de ser el akuma que seguia las reglas de lucifer al pie de la letra y no hace nada para impedir aquello inevitable

En la zona de batalla itara se enfrenta a takeshi mientras kaoru trata de razonar con toshiro que al igual que el enontraba absurdo de que se pelearan

-te ayudare a parar a itara san-le dice

-gracias,ademas debemos ir en ayuda de yamamoto san,el solo desea devolver al tenshi a donde pertenece

-lo se kaoru,solo espero que lo logre antes de que yuri sama lo mate

-¿que? no se supone que su deber es devolverle su alma para que sea un tenshi de nuevo

-si,pero le oi decir a rafael sama que a los akumas les conviene que un tenshi sea convertido en martir asi pueden acceder a la piedra de los lamentos y destruir el cielo,supongo que el arcangel que lucha con ese demonio se dio cuenta y ha venido a por su compañero para impedir que lucifer sama se apodere de esa piedra

-si que eres listo-le dice soon fa colocandose junto a toshiro,iba a atacarle pero itara se da cuenta y lo defiende amenazandolo con su arma

-ni te atrevas a matarle

-¿iras contra lucifer sama?

-por toshiro si-le responde tajante sonrojando a toshiro

-nosotros tambien los ayudaremos-acota takeshi uniendoseles,shibuya los escucha y se coloca junto a soon fa

-esto se puso interesante,explique eso de la piedra de los lamentos

-yin yan-soon fa les habla y ellos usan un hechizo para iluminar el lugar,cuando esta luz se disipa,ninguno de los recolectores estaba ni sirus que va tras yuri

-esto se puso de pelos,¿que hacemos?-consulta shibuya a takeshi

-solo esperar-acota itara,mientras los dos esperaban de que yamamoto lograse salvar a icaros

En tanto yuri e icaros llegan a un tunel,en eso el se detiene apuntando el interior

-el alma esta alli

-si-le dice ella-asi que tu alma y tu aun siguen conectadas,camina no queda tiempo

-prometame algo si logro recuperar mi alma

-¿prometerte que?

-que dejaran en paz a yamamoto san,el solo quiso protegerme,que no le haran ningun daño despues de que regrese al cielo

-de acuerdo te lo prometo-en eso se les unen mike y cathy,yuri se aleja un poco de icaros y les habla desconcertada

-¿que hacen aqui?

-los akumas de cerca del cielo nos traicionaron yuri sama-le dice mike

-¿que'

-ellos saben lo que va a hacer con el tenshi caido-le acota cathy

-mierda-solo responde-quedense aqui,de seguro yamamoto vendra a por el tenshi caido,no lo dejen pasar

-si-solo retorna con icaros y entran al tunel,yamamoto los observaba oculto pensando

-"esos akumas creen que naci ayer,ya veran"lanza un hechizo de luz para distraerlos y lograr escurrirse por el tunel,Mike y cathy se comunican telepaticamente con yuri para informarle lo que estaba pasando,ella solo sonrie desconcertando a icaros

Ambos llegan a un corredor,despues de traspasar una puerta dorada,ven sobre un pedestal de cristal el alma de icaros

-ahi esta cogelo-le dice yuri

-¿cumpliras tu parte?

-si,ni mis compañeros ni yo iremos a por tu amigo,asi que coge tu alma y vete

-gracias-icaros se acerca a su alma,iba a cogerla sin darse cuenta de que la recolectora sacaba su hoz para matarle en cuando la tuviese en sus manos

-adios-le dice a punto de asesinarlo pero una espada se lo impide,era sirus que aparece frente a ella

-el unico que lo castigara soy yo-le dice serio

-ninguno lo hara-acota yamamoto que coge el alma y la introduce en icaros

-yama..moto san-solo dice sintiendo como su cuerpo cambiaba al de un tenshi...continuara


	25. Capitulo 25 - La piedra del cielo

Icaros se habia convertido en un angel frente a yuri que tenia a yamamoto aprisionado al muro despues de que lo ayudara amenazandolo con su hoz

-dejalo o sufriras la ira de dios-le dice alzando su mano en su contra

-de acuerdo-acota ella al sentir su poder que era tan grande como el de sirus

-gracias yamamoto san-le dice icaros emocionado

-es hora de regresar al cielo-le indica siros uniendosele

-¿puedo hablar con yamamoto san antes de irnos?-le pide icaros

-solo un momento,yo detendre a la akuma

-te lo agradezco siros

De ese modo mientras siros retenia a yuri con su arma celestial,icaros se acerca a yamamoto que ya estaba recuperado

-estas bien-le consulta viendo sus alas

-si,¿por que lo hiciste yamamoto san?

-porque me importas y no deseaba que yuri te matase,lo siento,te prometi que estariamos juntos por siempre sin embargo,he roto esa promesa

-lo hiciste por mi bien-lo abraza-siempre te recordare

-yo tambien,cuidate

-tu igual-se une a siros e iban a abrir el portal al cielo sin embargo,en esos momentos una extraña luz cierra las puertas al cielo,topandose con shibuya que traia en su poder una piedra dorada con inscripciones lo que asombra a siros y a icaros que la reconocen

-¿que haces con la piedra del cielo?

-¿esto? se la robe a un angel que la custodiaba creo que se llamaba miguel,esta piedra es de ese lugar ¿no?,¿como se llama?,ya recuerdo,el monte de los olivos donde ese humano jesus fue traicionado por judas,¿sabes? ese judas me cae bien

-danosla-le dice siros sacando su arma celestial

-no si puedo hacer esto-usando su poder de akuma y el de la piedra del cielo desintegra a siros dejando sin palabras a yuri,yamamoto e icaros

-¿que hiciste?-le dice yamamoto a su lado

-algo interesante,esta piedra puede hacer esto y tambien algo mas que alegrara a lucifer sama

-¿que cosa?-consulta yuri

-matar angeles y demonios-usa la piedra eliminando a yuri

-estas loco-acota yamamoto

-podria ser cierto,jajajajaja-rie mientras el cielo se tiñe de un color rojo con truenos que caian destrozandolo todo

-oh no el apocalipsis se ha desatado-dice rafael sorprendiendo a todos


	26. Capitulo 26 - El sello

El cielo estaba teñido de rojo,todos miran a las personas como caian como moscas por el humo obscuro que rodeaba la ciudad

-¿que pasa rafael?-le dice soon fa

-el sello fue roto

-¿cual sello?-consulta curiosa alexandrine,pero vennedicto la saca

-disculpela es una tonta

-yo si quiero saberlo-señala ying

-tenemos derecho-acota yang

-de acuerdo se los dire-indica rafael-en el pasado el señor celestial y lucifersama crearon un sello para encerrar a un poderoso akuma que poseia el poder de la oscuridad negra,que dejaria la tierra seca sin almas,ese sello solo podia ser roto con la muerte de un tenshi guardian y de un recolector,pues ahora el sello ha sido roto

-eso quiere decir que el tenshi que bajo en busca del otro ha muerto y-acota soon fa

-yuri sama tambien-señala toshiro

-no puede ser,yuri sama es muy poderosa-indica vennedicto

-lo que esta pasando demuestra que ella no era tan fuerte-indica takeshi

-takeshi,yamamoto san nos necesita-le indica preocupado kaoru

-tienes razon,vamos a buscarlos-se desvanecen

-nosotros ¿que haremos?-consulta soon fa a rafael

-somos recolectores y nuestro deber es vengar la muerte de yuri-los demas estan de acuerdo entonces se desvanecen

En la zona de batalla shibuya reia como loco,luego ve a yamamoto que intentaba huir con icaros que aun no podia creer que siryus estaba muerto

-ustedes dos no pueden irse de la fiesta,menos tu yamamoto

-icaros tenemos que huir de ese loco-le pide yamamoto que estaba lesionado de su brazo al pelear con shibuya despues que asesina a yuri

-si-iba a usar sus alas para escapar pero shibuya se coloca en frente de ellos con una velocidad que los asombra,por alguna razon al matar al tenshi y al recolector le habia otorgado nuevos poderes,mirandose las manos señala como un loco

-podria ser el nuevo señor del inframundo,lucifer ya esta viejo,ademas ser humano de nuevo ya no es tan divertido

De pronto llegan al lugar los demas incluyendo mike y cathy que estaban furiosos por la muerte de yuri

-te haremos pedazo-acota mike lanzandose solo tras el siendo pulverizado

-nooooooo-grita cathy e intenta vengar su muerte pero termina de igual forma,en eso un humo rojo desciende desde el cielo y cubre a shibuya

-ahhhhhhh-se escucha un ensordecedor grito convirtiendolo en un akuma monstruoso,rafael lo reconoce

-el akuma oscuro se apodero totalmente de el

-entonces tendremos que acabarlo si queremos cerrar el sello que abrio-responde soonfa,viendo a icaros-esta vez todos nos uniremos para derrotarlo,¿estas de acuerdo tenshi?

-si-solo responde,cura a yamamoto para unirse a los demas a la batalla final


	27. Capitulo 27 - Un nuevo comienzo

Shibuya habia dejado de ser un demonio para convertirse en un demonio deseoso de causar caos y destruccion,takeshi y los demas ven como el mundo mortal era petrificado con su poder obscuro,en eso se les une los demas recolectores

-debemos sellarlo antes de que acabe con todo-indica rafael

-si al menos yuri estuviese con nosotros-indica soon fa

-la convinacion de los tres recolectores generales hubiese detenido a este demonio,sin embargo-indica vennedicto deprimido

-vamos a morir-le dice asustada alexandrite

-soon fa sama no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados-acota yin

-debe haber otra solucion-indica yan

-la hay-responde lucifer apareciendo con la forma de un muchacho

-lo sentimos lucifer sama-indica soon fa

-no se disculpen yo soy el responsable al enviar a shibuya tras yamamoto y el tenshi caido

-¿como lo detendremos luci sama?-consulta takeshi

-asi como el abrio la obscuridad con la sangre del arcangel y de yuri solo sera cerrada con la herencia del cielo y del infierno

-o sea con la sangre de icaros y la de un demonio ¿verdad?-señala yamamoto entendiendo

-asi es,de otra forma este planeta sera devorado completamente por shibuya y lo que lo ha convertido en ese demonio

-lo hare-indica icaros-dare mi vida para salvar a los humanos

-icaros-lo mira asombrado yamamoto-espera si tu estas dispuesto,entonces yo sere la parte demoniaca que se ofrecera para salvarlos

-no puedes,tienes tu trabajo como akuma

-¿de que me vale si no estas tu icaros?

-yamamoto san-se conmueve

-bien luci sama ¿que hacemos para patearle el culo a ese demonio

-asi ¿que lo haras por ese tenshi?

-si,lo lamento pero no puedo seguir bajo sus ordenes si no tengo a icaros a mi lado

-aunque me dejas sorprendido con esto te admiro yamamoto y seras recompensado por esto

-si usted lo dice le creere-le sonrie

Asi lucifer les explica lo que debian hacer,takeshi queria intervenir,proponer algo menos peligroso pero yamamoto no lo deja y kaoru le dice poniendole la mano en su hombro

-hagamos lo mejor para que sus sacrificios no sean en vano takeshi

-si

Los recolectores trabajan en coordinacion con los demas akumas siendo guiados por lucifer para que shibuya no se acercase a yamamoto e icaros que estaban dentro de un circulo con varios simbolos,rodeados por velas y un altar

-¿estas listo icaros?-le dice yamamoto con una daga sagrada en su mano

-si,al menos estaremos juntos ¿no?

-te lo aseguro-ambos se cortan las gargantas y caen inertes,sus sangres se combinan en una sola creando una creatura de sangre la cual se posa sobre shibuya,devorandolo no solo a el sino que a la obscuridad que lo dominaba regresando la ciudad y la personas a la normalidad

En el inframundo takeshi y los demas observaban los cuerpos de yamamoto e icaros que estaban tomados de las manos,takeshi,itara,toshiro y kaoru estaban conmovidos,luego llega lucifer acotando con la forma de una enfermera

-¿y esas caras?

-¿que sucede luci sama?-indica sorprendido itara

-les dije que ellos serian recompensados por lo que hicieron por el mundo mortal

-¿les devolvera la vida?-acota kaoru

-si,para que vean que su jefe es muy caritativo,ademas me agradara tener un tenshi caido trabajando para mi-se acerca a los cuerpos y los toca,en eso las alas de icaro se tornan negra apareciendole cuernos y cola de akuma,ambos despiertan asombrados

-yamamoto san..¿que paso?-dice icaros

-creo que esta es la recompensa..de las que nos hablo luci sama-lo mira apesadumbrado-lo siento no podras volver al cielo

-¿para que? si mi hogar es aqui contigo-le sonrie lo que lo apena mas cuando takeshi le dice bromista

-ahora podran hacer esas cositas yamamoto

-eres un..-lo agarra del cuello causando la risa de todos,lucifer se las arregla para que icaros siguiese siendo un akuma en la agencia de cerca del cielo donde ahora todos viven una vida muy peculiar de akuma

-F I N-


End file.
